


even greater omens

by Thegirlwithtoomanynames



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlwithtoomanynames/pseuds/Thegirlwithtoomanynames
Summary: The Armmagadon failed. every one is satisfied with its happy ending. New friends will come to their lives so every things sounds great. but things are way far from a happily ever after.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love is a Temporary Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737982) by [Beckers522](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckers522/pseuds/Beckers522). 



> hey guys needed to tell you some thing:  
> this is very first english work (im not english ill leave the guess for you.)  
> pls forgive me for stupid grammer mistakes (and dictation ofcours)  
>  so don't forget to let me know what you think  
> thats all  
> enjoy! i think this is going be fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley made a new friend. well... mostly Azirphale

> It wasn’t a dark and dirty room but don’t let the state of the place fool you. If the place looks fine and clean it doesn’t mean the evil forces aren’t abroad, they are everywhere. It’s not like” because this place looks like a good place and it feels loved there are no demons inside” it actually doesn’t work that way. For example: there is a book shop in Soho London which everybody loves so much. They go there, they see the books, read them, or in a very rare situation buy one; it runs by a man who looks like an angle and acts like one "he is just too kind" said one of the customers. Right now the shop is closed and I can tell you there is a force of evil running around in the shop. The owner is wide awake and is reading his favourite book The Secret Garden he does not understand the presence of someone else. The force of evil comes closer to the owner. From his dark clothes and the way he walks you can understand that he is going to make trouble and a rather big one. The owner on the other hand thinks that he is very safe and nothing threatens him. Bang the owner stood up:"whose there?" No answer came."Is someone there?" He picked up a golf stick next to the wall -which wasn’t there 3 seconds ago – and hold it in his and as a weapon:"we are closed" he shouted as he was walking from his backroom to the main entrance of the shop. "Hello?" The owner said with a calm voice this time for he saw a man on the ground in the dark: one of the shelves had fell on his chest. "Good lord" he said as he went closer. The man was almost invisible in the dark but he was clearly a man because of the way he talked; well if you call “ouch” talking."Are you alright my dear?" my dear came out of his mouth without him wanting it. "Look at me angle. Do I look alright?????" shouted the intruder. The owner took a deep breath and threw the stick away "let there be light" he said then he snapped his fingers then there was a light above their heads. The intruder was indeed in pain. There were sunglasses on the ground which definitely belonged to the intruder. His eyes were closed and it looked like he was bleeding from somewhere "Crowley???" He said as he recognised the man on the ground "What have you been doing?" the angle was trying to pull up the heavy shelves. Crowley immediately pushed the shelves up to help the angle. When shelves were removed the angle figured out a big wound on Crowley’s chest, it was bleeding. Angle helped Crowley to walk and then lay down on the couch he took Crowley’s clothes of and looked at the wound:"good heavens, what on earth have you been doing?" "Oh common angel, we both know there is nothing good about heaven" then looked at the angel with a big smile. Angle tried to look so angry but he knew that the demon could see threw him. No matter how hard he tried, Crowley always knew. Well after all they were friends for a long time. More than 6000 years be precise: A small flash of worry was obvious in the angles eyes and also fear. "Puppy eyes won’t make me apologize this time Aziraphale." "I didn’t make puppy eyes. What does that even mean? Puppy eyes I’m an angel I don’t need to make puppy eyes for you to apologize. Why would I need you to apologize me anyway?" said Aziraphale while performing a miracle to help his demon friend.  
> It was so far as Crowley predicted: heaven and hell left them alone and never came back. Life was more interesting in earth without the influence of their respective head offices, for Aziraphale mostly. Not that it wasn’t before, it was just better. For a man or better to say a creation like him ,earth was actually the best place –and due to the situation they(Crowley and Aziraphale ) got themselves into the only place- to live, he enjoys the company of a good book, a nice and warm cup of cocoa, good food and- more importantly- the company of a very good friend who enjoys the same things he enjoys .Crowley actually wasn’t the kind of man who enjoys a book, it was even obvious from his clothes, he didn’t like cocoa and he never enjoyed eating food- and he didn’t need it any way- but he was so far Aziraphale’s favourite man in the whole world and in all times. Before the Armmagadon-from the beginning- they spent lots of time together and both of them were quit found of each other during the time, but all those little meeting, dinners and lunches, picnics in the lovely bandstand and all of those drinkings till morning were filled with fear -and it was limited of course- but now since the switching they were closer -not that they weren’t close before- and despite their differences (which was a lot. Like Aziraphale was an angle and Crowley was a demon) they spend so much more time together and because of that neither of them could hardly imagine the life without the other. But still: it was hard for Aziraphale to except that heaven (and hell of course) left them alone. He used to spend his whole life being in fear of heaven and this was his as you may say bad habit, he couldn’t let fear go so he replaced the feeling with being concern specially about Crowley, he was a dumbass and loved to make trouble, he was demon after all what can you possibly expect? Aziraphale had a strict rule about perfuming a miracle after the failed Armmagadon: not a single one. At least not one till it’s necessary like when he needs marshmallows on his cocoa or when he wants to make a customer to not buy a book or a situation like this; Crowley doing something dumb to himself. "You didn’t need to do that angle; I’m fine." Said Crowley while he was trying to sit on the couch. "Nonsense my dear." Said Aziraphale angrily "you had this puppy eyes thing on your face that made me do it" "oh riiiight" said Crowley with a little smile "I’m so sorry for whatever I did that caused you stress." Aziraphale’s face suddenly got red out anger and shouted: "Crowley you could’ve get discoparated. Who would give you the body? I don’t believe hell would, would they? How was I supposed to find you a body? How would I even find you when your discoparated? If the hell finds out you were discoparated they would be thrilled. They will torture you! What if the already found out that we tricked them? How would you like that? Then Beazulbub will arrive then Gabriel ...oh my god Gabriel...he will come then you’ll start running then they will catch you and then they will threw you in holy water then you will die! Do you like to die?" angel took a deep breath to calm himself down. Crowley laughed.  
> When you see Crowley the first thing that comes to your mind is: this man does not know how to smile. He isn’t a smiley person and he has this mood on his face that if you look it up in emojys is it something like poker face with sunglasses, he rarely smile and far more rarely than smiling he’d laugh .He is a big rock fan. He is so cool and badass (and as some teen girls would say he is so daddy which means he is very hot and handsome and he is old enough to be their father, But they want to be with him anyway.) and more importantly he was in love with his car so much that he would kill someone for it. All of these were absolutely correct except for the bit about the smiling. Crowley actually did smile a lot but that depended on the situation, for example: he and Aziraphale are in the saint James park Aziraphale does something stupid like: naming the ducks he feed. Crowley would laugh. Loud enough that some people close to them would notice but not loud enough for everyone around them to hear. Then there is him and Aziraphale alone it’s in the middle of the night and there are drinking. suddenly Aziraphale droppers his glass then apologizes from the floor. Crowley would laugh. Louder this time. Not because he is drunk because he feels more comfortable with his angle friend, and secretly he felt love around himself while Aziraphale was around, sometimes Crowley thought maybe it was just him being ridicules, but during their interesting drunk conversation Aziraphale would mention what he felt about the place, the flashes of love he would say, Crowley would just do one of his loud laughs and tells him his being ridicules. "What are you laughing at?" said Aziraphale angrily "do you think this is funny?" "No no I didn’t say that. Your just getting yourself over exited" said Crowley "I’m not being over exited, I am being worried" said Aziraphale. Crowley came closer and put his hand on his friends shoulder "I told you angel everything is going to be just fine, Ok?" Aziraphale wasn’t looking at him. "Angle, look at me." Crowley raised his other hand and slowly brushed it under Aziraphale chin. Aziraphale was shocked of this little touch they had although it wasn’t the first time Crowley touched him like this. He felt this funny felling all over his body it was like embracement mixed up with surprise and happiness and wanting the whole thing to continue, the first time he ever felt like this was in 1971 when Crowley saved his books, he gave the bag to Aziraphale and their hands brushed for a second. Crowley didn’t seem to mind but Aziraphale couldn’t sleep for weeks, he didn’t need it any way, every time he thought about it a little blush would come to his cheeks. He wanted to feel like that again but never could mention it for 2 reasons:  
> firstly Crowley was a demon, it wasn’t about being hereditary enemies no, Aziraphale let this thing go since the day they decided to raise Warlock, the boy who everyone thought was the antichrist, together; but it was about the rumor he heard in heaven (he would call it rumor now because he doesn’t trust heaven anymore) which was: "demons are not built out of love so they will never feel it. So this improves two things; demons aren’t capable of loving other creations and secondly demons are dangerous for us and humanity so if you found one you can either kill them or perform a miracle to send them away." Crowley in Aziraphale’s mind wasn’t dangerous at all; he was rather an adventure full of new things and excitement, but what worried him was the part about demons can’t feel love. it worried him because even if the feeling he had for Crowley was love he wouldn’t be able to understand it. Secondly Aziraphale couldn’t gather enough courage to say what he felt, not because he was shy; because Crowley was just too fast, he would live almost everything behind too be cool and Aziraphale was always afraid that he was going to be one of the things Crowley would live behind, but thank whoever is in charge it wasn’t like that so far. "So far" he said to himself as he was thinking these with the speed of light. "Angle? Hello? Are you listening to me?" "Yes my dear sorry just lost in thoughts for a second." said Aziraphale trying to put himself together. "That is exactly what I’m talking about, you worry too much angle." "You’re probably right my dear." "Of course I’m right. I’m always right, especially when it’s about you being wrong. I’m an expert in that matter you know." Crowley smiled and then looked at Aziraphale in the eyes.  
> Some years ago some psychologists did some emotion tests on some couples (by couples I mean friends, married couple est. All kinds of couple) and the results were quiet interesting: if you are interested in someone and that person is valuable to you. It is important for you that what is the person’s feelings during your conversations or other conversations, for example: your best friend and you are sitting in a group of your friends. One of your friends tells a joke that makes you laugh, if you love your best friend if your friend is important to you, without you noticing it, you would look directly at your friend, or you would tell a joke; you may not know it but you’re telling for your friend and want your friend to laugh and no one else matters. Its same for other emotions, the main reason is to gain your friends emotional support. Crowley knew about this, he always tried to avoid it before but now well...now he just doesn’t mind.  
> Aziraphale in return smiled as well but he wasn’t it the picture. "Hey angle what if I buy breakfast ey? There is a new cafe just two streets away. I heard it has great croissants." Crowley looked at Aziraphale with the hope of Aziraphale’s agreement. Aziraphale seemed to be very thrilled "what an excellent idea my dear. I actually am in need of a good breakfast." Then there was a comforting silence between them. Aziraphale spoke after some seconds "so um...you’re staying till then?" "If you like." answered Crowley without hesitation."Of course my dear I would love to" then he hesitated, he was thinking if he sounded over exited. He smiled "would you like a drink? I think I still have some of those Shatanof Du Papes left if you like." "Oh that would be great." Then they drank. Then they talk. About what you may ask; well if I want to be very precise in a way for you to understand, the exact description for their titles is "anything and everything". You may also ask if they get bored from each other, well in order to answer that we need understand some simple details: first things first remember you and one of your friends met for the first time there weren’t so many things to talk about, but as you started to know each other you could talk for hours and never get bored. Now imagine you and your friend knew each other for 6 thousand years, well you can never get bored can you? Second things second imagine being the only immortal creature. Now imagine having an immortal friend by your side. You two have no other chance but to enjoy each others’ company. We all can agree these two reasons are good reasons for two super natural and immortal entities to be with each other after so long, but these reasons weren’t the only reasons in Crowley and Aziraphale’s case , there was a deep and strange feeling between them which none of them really pointed out loudly. Aziraphale felt it since 1971 when his books were safe and Crowley well; Crowley had it from the beginning. "I think we’d get moving. We don’t want to be for our reservation. Do we?" "Oh lord. It’s nine already?" said Aziraphale as he took out his 18th centuries’ watch and looked at it. Why wouldn’t he just buy a new one? Crowley always wondered but never asked. Just like some things he wouldn’t say. They walked out of the book shop together, arm to arm. They didn’t need to hurry so they took a longer path and walked slowly. The cafe was so lovely and warm. The breakfast was also quite good. It wasn’t the best breakfast they ate but Aziraphale thought him and Crowley can come here some time. After breakfast they decided to go to their favourite place for a long time: saint James Park Crowley bought a loaf of bread on the way so they can feed the ducks during their normal daily conversation which mostly included talking about Crowley’s plants.  
> "The basterd had guts to grow flowers angle. FUCKING FLOWERS! Who would want a flowery cactus! I wouldn’t!" "I do believe if you treat your plants more kindly they will listen to you more my dear" "nonono it’s not the plants I’m talking about. I’m talking about the bloody cactus." "Cactus is a plant my dear boy" "no its not. Cactus is a ....well cactus." "Is it not green?"Asked Aziraphale nicely "yeah it is green" "then its plant my dear" "angle if something is green doesn’t mean it’s a plant it’s just...uh... The thing is..." he was interrupted because he was hit by someone who wasn’t paying much attention to their walking. "I’m sorry sir ...oh my gosh... wow ...I’m..." Crowley took a look the person before he started nagging about her: it was an averaged sized woman with a pig tailed long hair. She was wearing a green coat , a shirt under it and green trousers. Some parts of her hair were died green. She was talking and apologizing very fast "I’m so sorry. Believe me .I am. Uh I’m such an idiot I must have..." she said as she was walking backwards and talking very fast, a big rock was on her way so she fell on the ground. Aziraphale stepped forward almost immediately "my dear are you alright?" "I don’t think today is my lucky day" then she smiled. Crowley pointed at the girl "tell me angel. If your words are correct, Is she a plant as well?" Aziraphale rolled his eyes "I hope you’re not hurt miss" "oh no I’m fine I think" said the green lady. "Well nice of you to drop by Miss Green if that’s your name." Said Crowley "Donavan" interrupted the green lady. "Adelaide Donavan. Do carry on what were you saying?" "I was going to tell you that we are leaving. C’mon angel." Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s arm. "Why do I feel like I know you from somewhere?" said Adelaide pointing at Aziraphale. "I’m not sure where I’m guessing oh...I don’t know..." she said as she was concentrating "oh yes now I remember you’re the owner of that book shop!" "Oh no. No no no please no" said Crowley begging to anyone who was listening. Aziraphale smiled kindly "yes of course Miss Donavan. That is me" "well I think we are neighbours now Mr?" "Fell. Azera Fell" said Aziraphale cheerfully they shacked their hand "well I’m moving my gallery there. In fact I already did! Just some small details left. I was on way there when i ran down to you Mr. Fell!" "What an amazing coincidence" said Aziraphale "and please do call me Azera" "well Azera there are no coincidence." said Adelaide in a dark voice. "My mom used to say it a lot. Any way. It would be great if you’d come and see" she smiled "absolutely my dear. In fact we could help you in your small details we were on our way back weren’t we?" "Well that would be awesome. It is always good to have some men around, because well... you know soho." "Yes I know c’mon Crowley let us go" Crowley looked at Aziraphale he remembered some time ago that Aziraphale made that look: back in the Victorian days when he asked Crowley for a miracle not for his job but for him self. he asked Crowley to help Shaekspear because of the kindness of his heart.Crowley cant seem to remember why he helped aziraphale he just knew he could not stop helping him since. he rolled his eyes "fine. why dont we give you a ride ey?" he tried to sound as happy as possible but his words actually sounded like: " look greeny. if this wasnt because of angle i wouldnt be helping you now. you must thank him and do not expect me to be so kind with you." "really? oh thats so sweat! id love to." Crowley said absoulotly nothing during their ride Aziraphale and Adelaide on the other did enjoy each others compony. and they enjoyed it even more while they were talking about her gallery and even more while she was showing them some of her not green paintings. " i call this one The Red Headed ArchAngle" she smiled. while putting her hand on one of Aziraphales sholders. "im kinda proud of it more than the others. secretly though." "absoulotly marvoules my dear." said Aziraphale admiering. "thanks. i do love it very much. um...Mr Crolwey? dont you want to see this one? i guess you are going to like very much." said Adelaide looking at crowley who was looking at her paintings of galexy.  
> "no thank you i saw it before you say so.its robish. i really rather to look at these galexy paitings which im sure you know nothing about. actually i dont want to be here at all. you know what? the fact is Adelaide i dont like you. i think you are a threat to me and angle. my angle. got it?. and another thing. you are so basic in painting galexy. which basic is bad word in human language and i love it and i will use it becuse i hate you." said Crowley. or at least what he tought he said. in reality his words were more on the lines of: " i saw it before you say it. it is good. but the galexy ...well not bad. i think you are a good painter all in all." "really? oh....thank you , your so kind"said Adelaide looking so thrilled. "so im gonna go and wait by the car" said Crowley."Finnish up and join me as soon as possible."then he left so fast that no one had the time to question him.  
> "oh and i call this one.The Garden Of Eden." Aziraphale couldnt find any word to discribe what he saw, but even if he did he wouldnt have said it. Nowadays humans are looking for spesifice type of people. according to some reasearchers most of people are looking for some one whom is mysterious or some one with a good sence of humar. funny thing about human comminucation is that they will force them selves to see these kind of behavior in some one even if they dont have it. for example imagine Huster Duke of hell just jump in to a mall and say:" I am Huster Duck of Hell i will distroy you and every thing you love so beware of me or die." some people in the mall may clap for him beacause they think he is so funny. some may faint because they think oh my god i found my dark handsome prince, but ofcours the fainting and claping wont be long.my point is even if Aziraphale says:" i met Crowley there 6000 years ago and he was the serphent of eden and i am the angle who gave away his flaming sword. seeing this reminds me of our times togather. our friend ship started there. that place means so much to me." Adelaide might laugh and skip to other paintings. or perhaps she wouldnt, but all in all Aziraphale isnt the kind of being who would run around and shout things like that because as i said before, he is coutios. so dispite the fact that Adelaide might think the whole business with being an angle is joke, inested of conffessing Aziraphale said: " Anthony and i met in a place a lot this. really takes me back." "hmm i smell a long good story.perhaps you tell me all about it later." said Adelaide. "perhaps." smiled Aziraphale "but now i must go Anthony is a little sensetive about being late." Aziraphale felt a deep big regret inside his heart immideatly beacuase he tought he just lied to his new friend.  
> some people may say that Demons cant feel anything but the bad feelings and they stricktly believe in what they are saying so did Aziraphale. infact this was a joke that Gabriel and the others made in entient times so they could make out of demons like Dagon -who was so sensetive about her files beacuase she was the lord of files- or Beazlbub. so this proves two things: firstly Demons do feel every emotions and secondly Demons are sensetive. in Crowleys case ,because he among the humans for long and beacuase of the life he had before becomming a Demon, every emotion and sensetivety were a little exagrated.for example the time when Aziraphales book shop was on fire, he almost cryed over his Angle friend then he went to a bar got drunk then pitted himself for becomming a Demon. see my point? exagrated. Crowley was not just emotionally sensetive about being late, he was also sensetive about Aziraphale being late.  
> " I dont think he likes me so you better be on your way." said Adelaide "oh well my dear you see, he may look like a serious man with no emotions who cares about no one, but on the inside , he is as beatiful as his looks on the outside." said Aziraphale. "can i ask you a personal question?" said Adelaide with hasitation. "are you and Anthony...well...i mean..." "oh no my dear, he is just my very best friend." said Aziraphale with a smile. "but you look so nice togather." said Adelaide. Aziraphale blushed a little. "i think i better be on my way. have a lovely night my dear." Aziraphale left the gallery." trust me my friend i really will not." said Adelaide but the car already drove away. Adelaide wasnt happy at all. her heart was very broken. this was not justice, whatever it was, not justice. but who was she to ask questions about it? she grabed a pen and a peace of paper. she sat on her desk.  
> "my dear friend, as you can see i am in london already and met my new friends. im waiting for further notices. love Adelaide.  
> Ps: please don't come and visit me, just write." wrote Adelaide. she put in the mail box. she knew some will come collect it but she hoped they didn't because if they did, the story she started will never end in happily ever after.

end of chapter one


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale take Adelaide to the theater but things are not going well for Aziraphale in the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hey  
> i'm real mess i dont know when i'll be able to update really but i'll try. ill give you information about it in the next chapter.  
> sorry about the mistakes again  
> im really exited for this cause i think it is the biggest English work i've ever done.  
> enjoy ;)

" do we really have to go?" it was his last hope. "of course dearst "said Aziraphale. "we've been threw this almost thousands of times now. she is our friend ok? we dont leave friends behind do we?" . he looked in Aziraphales eyes. "the things i do for you." he said to him self. "if dont want to come with us. then...oh i dont know. drive us there we can handle the rest ourselves." said Aziraphale sadly. he wanted the company of his very best friend. of course he did, but if Crowley was so insisting of not coming because of Adelaide then he could just leave them if he wanted. "ooooh right. I'm coming with you. but do not expect me to be kind and happy." said Crowley opening the Bentlys door.

" i thought you liked opera." 

"it is opera???"

"yes. i saw it online. the opera of Carmen. i remember you once told you and George Bizet were close friends."

" oh no we weren't or were we? i was trying to tempt him to write a Diabolic worshiping ritual which would summon Haster infornt of every one. it was some sort of a joke. Beazlbub asked me directly and he thought it to be absolutly great idea. just like the m25."

"so how were you going to tempt him?"

" well i was about to make his wife do that for me but they seemed so....well married, so we bacame friends kinda. the opera was a master peace i mean really. i still pretended the whole ritual thing was going acording to the plan, thanks for my great luck Haster figured out cause Beazlbub just couldn't stand not telling anyone. he could have talk to Dagon but Dagon was busy so he told ligur. you can guess the rest. for revenge he made it so the opera would turn as a ...well..disaster. poor George died afterwards."

"yes i do remember the tragedy, but i've never been to see the opera."

"really? ah... i see you were in England."

"yes we um...had a fight. now can we ride dearst we need be on time for the opera." 

Crowley didn't need to be told again. he started the car , and turned the car's music player   
_oooh you make me live. Whatever this world can give to me_  
Crowley at Aziraphale. well he didn't turn his head he just simply rolled his eyes to look at him under his sunglasses. then he focused remembering his conversation with Aziraphale. he did it alot. to see if he said some thing that might have upset the Angel. Crowley had five things that he was very proud: his Bently, his plants, his collection of rock and roll (Queen especially), his imagination, and his memory.  
some believe that the fact that demons forget easily is as bright as the sunlight. if you ask them why they will say "demons are bad and forgeting all the time is a bad thing." the fact is this isnt a fact. we can all agree that Hell will not forget and Hell will not forgive is true.Hell is a place,and a place doesnt have the power to forget or forgive, so when we say Hell we are talking about people in Hell which in this case are the Demons. Crowley remembered all of his interesting Conversations with Azirphale, and tried remember it as detailed as possible, which was in fact very accurate in his case. suddenly his heart started beat really fast.

_of course Dearest_

Aziraphales exact words. he called him dearest. maybe it was a mistake Crowley thought with him self. he couldn't just get back a converstion they had like ten minutes ago and he even if he did what would he say? he could be sexy :"so Angel i've noticed you called me dearest. is some thing on? tell me i can take it with all of me." or perhaps a little shy:"so hey um..if there is some thing you want to tell me about how you feel, you have tell me now." 

_You're the first one .When things turn out bad .You know i'll never be lonely .You're my only one And I love the things .I really love the things that you do . you're my best friend_

"you're my best friend " thought Crowley.then suddenly,without actually wanting it, he looked at Aziraphale found him self looking dierectly to his eyes, he was stunned having no idea why was Aziraphale looking at him too. was thinking the same? or maybe he just said some thing and was waiting for his response."angle?" 

"yes my dear?" 

" did you say some thing ?im sorry i didn't hear you...blasted day dreaming." he said "there that should do it right?" he thought. "no my dear i was just thinking about you." he blushed a little.

"and what were you thinking ?"

" just thinking what would happen if hell sent some one else" 

what would really happen? Aziraphale wondered. the answer was easy: he wouldn't be involved in earth like he is now,he wouldn't save the world, he wouldn't stop the Armmagadon,he wouldn't raise a child, he wouldn't have a friend, and he would never be in love. suddenly he found the courage he raised his and took Crowleys glasses of.their skin brushed and in that nano second Aziraphale felt Crowleys skin was on fire. looking into Crowleys eyes he felt weak but he was strong enough to say what was stuck in his heart over these years:" Crowley i..." he stoped. he hesitated but he continued after hearing "yes Angle?" from Crowley "you dont need to wear that when we are alone my dear." it was a good start. slow but good. Crowley frowned. he took a breath and grabed Aziraphales throat " I'm gonna have you here on this chair right now untill you beg for my mercy twice." "please do. i insist." he kissed Aziraphale harshly.

"Angle?? hello???"

he felt like he suddenly woke up from a dream: " yes my dear?"

"i asked if said some thing or not you looked like you were so far away"

"yes as a matter of fact i was." said Aziraphale realising the whole part after Crowley popped the question" did you say any thing ?" was just a dream. 

"no i didn't say any thing i was just wondering if hell would have sent some else what would happen?"

"intersting. never actually thought about it. didn't want to in fact."

" Crowley about your sun glasses i.."

the gallery door opened. Adelaide came out. she was wearing a lovely night dress. Her hair was woven and more of her hair was dyed green. her skin was as white a snow, and her lips were reminder of red rosses in spring . she breath taking and she would your heart if you were watching

if your heart belongs yourself.

she entered the car:" hey sorry i'm late my nail polishes weren't dryed yet and walking around with a undryed nail is just a nightmare. shall we go on ?" "jolly good my dear. of course we shall."  
Crowley and Aziraphale avoided the theater as much as possible. Crowley couldn't stand tragic drama even though being a drama queen was his expertese,and apparently this seemed to be the only genra that was intersting for every one in the world. he smipley didn't understand why every one had to die, Romeo and juliet could've waited for each other and he always told shaespear that; but he didn't care. if only people would learn to wait for their lover.

as long as he did

Aziraphale avoided theater because he never found good company. not that Crowley was a bad company, god no he was more than perfect, he didn't like theater so Aziraphale tries not go the theater. 

"hey Azera you were quite out the picture did you even understood a word of this?"

"no my dear i dont speak french" said Aziraphale finding him self day dreaming about Crowley and him self eating in a fancy resturant. 

"i tell you this. the girl will send him away."

" i dont know I've never watched it but i think anthony did, didn't you?"

Crowley looked at Aziraphale angrily, but he knew that Aziraphale was trying to be who he was: a litteral Angel. 

"i did infact. trust me Begonia, you are gonna enjoy it.  
the resting time was and the second part started " i have a name you know." said Adelaide

" i do beg your pardon?"

"you're calling me litterly any thing but my name."

"no no no not litterly any thing, plants."

" is it beacuase i wear green?"

" what? you wear green? no way."

"very funny. if i change my color to ... i dont know rainbow ish would call me hey enicorn ops sorry i cant talk to you baecause you FREAKING drowned?"

" no i would still call you greeny beacause ill always remember you as in green."

"you would like it if i call you Carrot Head??"

The whole hall was quiet, they looked at Adelaide as if she insulted all of them.

"my my how dare you insult me in such ways?"

"ok im sorry didn't mean it." people sitting in the hall turned away so they could watch the opera better. 

"oh you snake."

ofter 2 boring hours of sitting with this girl finaly made him laugh. "you have no idea Begonia you have no idea." and they laughed toghather, and this was enough for Aziraphale to be already heart broked thinking that his very best friend in the world was laughing the way he laughs with Aziraphale with some one else. they left the theater in the end of the night. Crowley gave a ride to both Adelaide and Aziraphale, he was suspicious though. the thing Adelaide said, that was the exact thing he would've said if she changed her color to rainbows, the problem was ; Humans dont believe in Unicorns. now how the hell did she know that they drowned?? maybe it was wretten some where. one of the bibles perhaps. perhps not. he was tired so he slept as soon as he got home.   
Aziraphale couldn't sleep. he was sad. very sad. what if the rumers were true and Demons couldn't feel love. "no no that wouldn't be" he said to him self. he pick up one his books. the book he never red before. the book he just bought yesterday " you will always be mine." from Edward Jackson.  
........  
the man was sitting in his office. it was in the middle of the night. no one was awake but he was waiting and he could wait for ever. a young man came in.

"there is a letter for you sir. it's the second one sir."

"thank you."

"who is it from sir?"

" i have no idea. but i do know it carry is good new."  
he opened the envelope. red the letter. he was exited.he wrote some thing very very fast and shouted towards the young man:" post this for me will you? send it to this address" he gave a pice of paper and threw the letter in the air and ran shouting a name which wasn't very clear for him. he couldn't do any thing, but what he could do was to read the letter which was send to his boss and his bosses answer to it. there no rules against that.   
"my dear friend, i think it is the time that you send the surprice thing you promissed. im very exited to work with him. it is a him right? look not that im any one to interfere in your desisions but are sure about this? there will be no coming back from this when you start this. ps: i got your letter thanks for asking im fine and comfortable."   
  
the young man did not wonder or question what was this about. he wasn't allowed wonder or question. so he send the answer to the address that was given him to post:

" my dear Ana. you dont need to worry about any thing. trust me this is going according to plan. your co-worker is on his way and you are going to love him. he is a man of love. althought our kind of love is not his speciality. we will meet very soon. send my regards and love to your friend. yours. G"

End of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things will get a lot more complicated next time trust me.  
> ps: i used my favourite sherlock quote in it.  
> pps: dont forget to leave a comment  
> see you all later


End file.
